Forever Brothers
by SweetCupCakes
Summary: The humans are nearing the herd and all they can do is run. Will the herd be able to protect each other through this adventure? Also pasts are revealed which helps a Saber remember what it is like to be truly happy. (Takes place after Ice Age 3)
1. Chapter 1

_Authors Note: This story is heavy inspired by one of my favorite Ice Age stories, which was also written by one of my favorite Ice Age authors. Sadly the story is no longer on this site and neither is the author, but while they were I enjoyed reading the stories they made, even though I sadly didn't review a lot due to me being shy._

 _Anyway enough of me rambling on, on to the story!_

* * *

Forever Brothers

The mighty sun is burning brightly upon the snowy land below, the beams the sun provides aren't too hot to melt the snow but it seems they are hot enough to annoy a certain sloth. With every moan and groan the sloth breaths out, the odd ball herd he belongs to are getting more frustrated.

"It's too hot can we stop?"

"Sid! We can't afford to stop!" Answers a male Mammoth looking rather annoyed with the sloth.

"Oh come on, Manny. What is a little stop going to do? Beside Peaches could use a little nap." Ellie comments.

"Why do I even bother saying anything?" Manny sighs.

"Well I agree with Manny. You guys heard what Fast Tony said, humans are near and closing in." The saber toothed tiger comments on the situation.

"I thought you guys said he is a scammer. I mean yes he was right about the flood, but even you said Diego that was a lucky accident."

"I know Ellie...but I don't take chances with humans."

"But you've helped a baby human. You are being very confusing right now, Diego."

"Well I'm going to see if there is a berry bush never by before this gets ugly." Sid says to the two Mammoths and Saber, but neither of them are listening to him. So with a sigh he leaves to find the perfect berry bush.

"Yes, but a baby human is different!"

"How! It's still a human, Diego."

"Come on you two you're going to upset Peaches"

"How? You want to know how?! A baby can't kill your family and destroy the thing that made you happy!"

"...Diego...I didn't know. I'm sorry."

"I'm going to see if there is anything close here to eat..." With that Diego runs off away from the herd.

"Diego! Come back!" Ellie shouts out but to no luck. "Did you know about that?" The female asks the male Mammoth.

"No I didn't. Diego's past is his to know not mine."

"But you've traveled for years together! Did you not ask about his past?"

"No I didn't and neither did I ask Sids. None of us really know that much about our pasts, because all that matters is the present and the future. We've all been judge for the things we did in our pasts, so we agreed to forget them so we can move forward. The only time we ever freely talk about our pasts is when it's needed."

Ellie doesn't really have an answer for Manny, but to her maybe this is something Diego should talk about. "Well...I'm going to see if he's alright. I have an apology to give."

"Fine. You go do that." Manny sighs as he begins to rock Peaches to sleep, there is no point in trying to stop the her.

Ellie travels the path she had seen Diego take hoping that the Saber didn't take a side paths. The Mammoth finally gets to the end of the path and to her luck the Saber had taken the straight path and not any side ones. Ellie approaches Diego and sits next to him thinking of how to start the conversation.

"You know I've never really had much contact with humans. I barely know what they look like or...what they are capable of. I guess mostly traveling at night as a child has it's benefits. Diego...I'm so sorry I didn't mean to strike a nerve."

"It's fine Ellie. I just don't like thinking of what I've lost it has scared me in more then one way."

"If it will make you feel better you can talk about it."

"There's not much to say really. I once had a loving family, a mother, father and a little brother, then the humans took it away as if our happiness didn't matter. Humans think they own everything and have the power to do whatever they want and it's all for their own benefit, just so they can feed their greed."

"What was your family like?" Ellie asks hoping to get on a more happy subject even if it doesn't have a happy ending.

"My father was a furious protector and a loving father. My mother was the most kind hearted animal I've ever met she always seen the good in others, even if they didn't deserve it. My little brother...my little brother was my everything someone for ME to protect to play with and just be a kid with. He was a cheeky little guy he was the only one who could get our father to join in games we played."

"Sounds like you had a soft spot for him. Did he look like you?"

"No...he was my step brother."

"Oh."

"But he was never a step brother...he was and always will be my brother. Not matter what anyone else says."

"I understand you. Crash and Eddie will always be my brothers, even if sometimes they get on my nerves I would never replace them."

Silence fell upon the two and the mammoth is beginning to wonder if that is everything Diego remembers. Does he even know who his brother is? They were very young and it's easy for memories to become faded with years.

"He was the first." The Sader suddenly says.

"Pardon?" Ellie says confused at the sudden words.

"My brother was the first to be taken from us. The humans just came in and started their hunt, they grabbed my little brother as if he was a statue to be won. They shoved him into a bag and just continued with what they were doing. My father stepped in and attacked the human who took him, but the human knew he was after the bag so...so he threw it off the cliff edge by our den. The fight continued and my mother grabbed me and hid me, told me to stay until it was over, she didn't want to lose another son. She never said she's be back for me I think she knew she wouldn't get out alive, and with the little time she had left before her death she made sure her last child was safe."

Ellie was shocked and didn't know what to say. There wasn't anything that could comfort Diego and she knew it, but she really wanted to. How can humans be so cruel?

"Maybe we should continue our journey. Peaches can sleep cuddled up in Manny's trunk. I'm use to travelling by night anyway and it'll make Crash and Eddie happy to be in lead." The mammoth gets up and begins to walk back to the area they had stopped at with Diego not too far behind her.

"Hey you two!" Manny greets the two returning hoping they have solved their problem.

"We're leaving now, Manny!" Diego announces.

"Alright then. Someone will have to get Sid."

"I'll get him and if he says no I'll just may have to threaten him. You can Ellie go find Crash and Eddie no doubt they'll be pleased they are in lead."

The Saber goes to the clearing that was defiantly made by the sloth, it has his stench all over it. As the saber follows it he begins to think why would Sid go this way? There doesn't seem to be any berry bush here...and it seems there never has been, there was more berry bushes where Diego just was.

"Sid!" The Saber shouts as he goes through the bush trail. At the sight of what is on the other Diego's jaw drops, this can't be the place he thinks it is right?

But it has to be there is too much of a connect that it can't be. Right infront of him is his families den the Saber quickly hops the little step of rocks piled up beside the den's entrance. Diego couldn't help but smile as the rocks were placed there for his little brother he had trouble jumping up and he'd hurt himself many times trying to do it to, even after their father and mother place the rocks there for him, he just wanted to show them he could do it.

Diego looks to the entrance and sighs so many memories in such a short period of time he had with his family. He just wished he could of made more with them, but is that selfish of him? Diego walks more into the den and spots and figure sitting by one of the walls, the Saber can tell who it is.

"Sid?" Diego had almost forgot he was looking for the Sloth. A something starts to bug the Saber, Sid had made the path leading to this place...how did he know where to go? Was it just a random accident when he was searching for berries? Nah if it was Sid would still be searching for berries.

"Oh hey Diego." Sid greets the other without looking away from the wall.

"Sid? Are you ok?" The Saber moves closer to see what the Sloth is looking at. It seems he's looking at Diego's families paw wall, where every member has printed their paw print on it.

"They're dead..." Sid says slids his hand across the paw prints.

"Yeah. But not all of them." Diego says sadly looking at his own paw print.

"No, one of them is still alive." At that Sid touches the littlest with his own paw. Confused at what the Sloth just said Diego starts to get a bit annoyed at him.

"What do you mean by that? How could you possible know that! You know nothing about this family Sid, so stop acting like you do. Now come on we need to go back to the herd."

"Diego...why are you mad at me?" Sid gets up now a bit upset with Saber. The Sloth can feel tears beginning to creep into the corners of his eyes.

"I'm mad because you're just acting as if you know about this family! Just because you've used your head for once! So just STOP IT! STOP ACTING AS IF YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENED TO MY FAMILY!" With that Diego starts to walk off from the Sloth. Not caring if he's following or not he could stay here for all he cared.

"I do know."

"WHAT!" Diego turns to face the sloth with anger on his face. How dare he say he knows about Diego's family by just some paw prints!

"I do know what happened to this family...because it's my family!"

"Your family? Just because you found your way here by accident doesn-"

"I didn't find it by accident. I knew it was here I was young when I lived here, but I still remembered where it was." Sid quickly interrupts Diego.

"Wha..." Taken aback by what Sid just said Diego begins to think...the Sloth did find this all by his-self he even made a fresh path to it. "It can't be your family it's mine! Every last detail of this place is what I remember from when I was younger from the rocks outside to the claw marks on the floor."

Sid looks over to the claw marks on the floor and then to Diego.

"This is where my dad would-" Sid was about to say why they are there but Diego interrupts him.

"Stretched every morning."

"How did you know that?"

"He was my dad too..." Diego walks to the paw wall without saying a word to Sid and looks to every paw. The Saber sighs and places his own paw on his little brothers print. Sid looks to Diego's paw on Sid's younger paw print, and looks to the second smallest and places his own on it.

"Sid I think..." Diego look to Sid who is crying his eyes out but his paw still isn't leaving the print on the wall.

"I thought I was the only survivor. I thought I lost my family. I-I-I-I" Sid wipes away some of his tears with his free hand.

"Hey Sid, don't cry please." A wash of protectiveness came over Diego at the sight of Sid crying. He'd thought it would take time to ever feel the same about Sid as he did when they were younger, but it only took one second for his big brother instincts to kick in.

Sid looks to Diego tears still falling from his eyes. Diego wipes Sids eyes and smiles to him, nothing in this world could ever bring the Saber down. He has his little brother back and he's never letting go.

* * *

 _This took a long while to write! And I mean a long time!_

 _But it's finished and I'm very happy with it._

 _I know this storyline is weird and a lot of people like the whole SidXDiego ship but I love the brotherly love between them!_

 _So yeah I hope you enjoyed it! and please leave a review._

 _(Also I'm aware this would never happen in the series. But that is what FanFiction is for to express the weird and wonderfully crazy ideas for our favorite TV shows and Movies. I mean if we all sucked to the cannon storyline it would get boring! Have a little bit of adventure with your writing!)_

 ** _Ice Age doesn't belong to me_**


	2. Chapter 2

Forever Brothers

With Sid now calmed down the two animals exit the den to make their way back to their herd. As he exits Diego can't be help look to the end of the den where his brother was thrown off, without noticing the Saber walks closer to the edge. Thoughts begin to circle around his head about the day he saw his brother get "killed".

"Diego?" A small quiet voice breaks the Saber out of his thoughts. He looks to where the voice came from and he sees Sid waiting for him by the path in the bushes. Diego smiles to himself there isn't any need to for him to think about the past, not when he has his brother back with him.

"Aren't you come?" Sid asks wondering what is taking his brother so long.

"Yeah, I'm coming keep your fur on." Diego walks over to the sloth and they both start walking. Diego stays close to Sid's side as they walk. When they arrive back the rest of the herd greet them and start to plan which path is best.

"Maybe we should follow where the others have headed" Ellie suggested to the herd.

"Are you crazy! That's probably where they'll head too." Manny says.

"But strength is in numbers, Manny."

"She's got a point there, Manny." Diego speaks up agreeing with Ellie. The less of animals there are the more it will be easier for the humans to hunt them.

"More numbers also means more visible. We may have more strength but we'll be easier to see. I say we find a nice den somewhere and just ease it out in there."

"Manny...we can't." Ellie begins her sentence but can't seem to finish it. After hearing about Diego's family the female mammoth doesn't feel comfortable with just staying in one spot for too long.

"NO!" Everyone eyes turns to look at where the sudden out burst came from, and to everyone's surprise it's Sid. He has tears rolling down his eyes even though he is trying to hide the fact they are there, as he continually wipes them away.

"No, den. We'll just be cornered when the humans find us and they will just pick us off one by one. Maybe we should just go where the other were heading it must be a safe place if they're all going there."

At the end of his little rant Sid feels something grab his paw that is wiping his eyes. He looks up to see it's Ellie's trunk that has stopped him from wiping his eyes. She smiles a sweet motherly smile at him and wraps her trunk around his body and lifts him up then places him on her back.

"Well that's 3 against one, Manny. Also there is no need to get my brothers votes they'll just pick my way." Ellie teases Manny who just sighs in defeat.

Without another word the odd herd head the way with two possums in lead. Only a few minutes into their journey Ellie had took note of how close Diego is walking by her, he would also look up at Sid every so often as if he was seeing if he was okay.

Ellie begins to think, maybe it was because of how Sid reacted to the den suggestion before. It didn't just sound like Sid thought of it just then and there, there was too much emotion attached to it, maybe something happen to Sid's family too. Maybe that's why Diego keeps looking at Sid as he knows what it's like to lose a family like that.

It's been two hours since they left to follow where the others are heading and all Ellie can do it nit pick at this whole Sid and Diego thing. Sid has been walking with Diego for about one hour and not once has he moaned about his feet, and to top it all off they both are having a conversation that doesn't seem to be leading to Diego ending up threatening Sid.

"Are you finding this weird too?" Manny whispers to Ellie as he sees her also looking at Diego and Sid. "They haven't argued once. By now Diego has at least walked away from Sid, and Sid has moaned for one of us to carry him." Manny continues to whisper to Ellie as they both watch them.

"You don't think they are..." Ellie tries to hints at Manny.

"What...a couple?" The male whispers shocked. Ellie just nods to her partner.

"As the 'parents' of the group maybe we should give them a talk. One by one, you know as to maybe put some rules into place." Ellie says as the herd begins to slow down to a stop. Manny just gives her a look of agreement.

"We'll rest here for now. We aren't that far way from where the others are so we should catch up to them by morning. Sid can you go look for some wood to make us a fire...and Diego can we have a talk please." Confused at Manny's last words Diego goes over to him and Ellie.

"Something wrong, Manny?"

"Well me and Ellie just want to say...it's okay and we're fine with it you know you and Sid, but we may have to put some rules down."

"Wait...what? You think me and Sid..." The Saber couldn't help but laugh at the two mammoths.

"Wait! So you're not together?" Ellie asks confused.

"No!" Diego manages to say through his laughter.

"Then what's with the sudden closeness?!" Manny demands confused by the whole situation.

"Is it because of his outburst...do you feel closer because his story is similar to yours?" Ellie ask now wanting to know the truth.

"His story isn't similar to mine" Diego stops laughing and looks to Ellie with a serious face "It is mine." Ellie eyes light up with realization of what Diego is saying.

"No way! are you serious!" Ellie beams with joy for her friend.

"What are you two talking about!" Manny demands not liking the fact he doesn't know what they are talking about.

"Let me explain." Diego begins to fill in Manny of his backstory and then tells both mammoths how he found out about Sid.

"I can't believe it. Sid is your brother...after all this time." Manny says shocked at the news, but he is happy for Diego at the same time. He knows Diego hasn't been happy for a long time and it's only gotten worse with years, Manny has never seen him this happy and he would like to keep it that way.

The three return back to where they had left the others and see that Sid has already built a fire. Peaches is cuddling up to her uncle Sid as he pokes the fire with a stick. Diego walks over to the two and sits right next to Sid, they are then joined by Manny and Ellie. Ellie can't help but smile widely at Sid, who seems to be getting a bit creeped out.

"Ellie are you okay?" Sid asks wondering if the female was just in her own world.

"Sorry Sid...I just can't believe it!" Diego chuckles at the confused look on Sid's face.

"They know, Sid. I told them everything." Sid just smiles happily as he doesn't have to keep any secrets and continues to poke the fire.

"Know what?" Crash suddenly asks as he and his brother pop out of the near by tree hanging up side down. "Yeah, know what? You aren't keeping something from us?" Eddie adds.

"If you really want to know come down here and I'll tell you." Diego sighs as he has to tell his story once more. The Saber proceeds in fill the possums in on what they are talking about.

"Cool! Guess we aren't the only brother in this herd anymore." Crash says a bit disappointed "Yeah, but we are they only ones with a sister." Eddie adds and he high fives his brother as they both shout "Yeah!".


End file.
